criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Under Fire
Come Under Fire '(Case #15) is the fifteenth fanmade case and is the fourth one in the Economic Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background John and the player have the day off and John wanted to have a walk around the district. After going through several places, John notices something a large amount of smoke coming from the woods. The team heads to the smoke and finds a body burnt to death at the stake. The victim was a rich businessman named Keith Harding, who was found dead in the woods burnt at the stake. The killer was a wildlife explorer named Howard Hicks. Keith wanted to earn more money than his rival, Jake Reynolds, so he wanted to find a way to make more money. He wanted to clearcut all of the trees in the forest just to make a profit but he kept this secret for a while. Keith pretended to save the forest by protesting against Jake, who also wanted the forest trees gone. Howard found out that Keith was trying to seduce his wife during the protest which made him angry. He was more angry when he also discovered that Keith did all this just to prevent Jake from making a profit, just so that Keith could get the profit for himself. Howard's life was with the forest, exploring and discovering new things that Mother Nature has brought to Earth. Howard didn't want Keith to do this. He also didn't want to speak anymore because he feels that he should tell the Judge instead of the team. In court, Howard continued his statement. He didn't want Keith to clearcut the trees so he sent him a letter written in German to meet Howard in the forest. He already set up a bonfire that wasn't lit. Howard attacked Keith, resulting in a fight. Keith swung a tree branch at Howard which hit his head, causing him to go mad. He hit Keith with the chains and tied him around the bonfire. He lit it up and witnessed his death as Keith was yelling in pain and agony. Howard told the court that Keith got what he deserved and didn't care if he was going to prison, as long as the forest is safe. The Honorable Henderson sentenced Howard to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Victim *'Keith Harding '(Found dead in the woods burnt at the stake) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire Killer *'Howard Hicks' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews tobacco Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a shell necklace *The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer wears a shell necklace. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer speaks German. *The killer is male. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camp Setup. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Ashes, Torn Map, Backpack, Victim's Wallet; Murder weapon confirmed: Bonfire; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a shell necklace) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Tobacco Tin) *Examine Tobacco Tin. (Result: Dried Blood) *Analyze Dried Blood. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer chews tobacco) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Trail Map) *Question Howard Hicks about the murder. (Prerequisite: Trail Map restored) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Binoculars) *Question Cassandra Hicks about the murder. (Prerequisite: Binoculars found) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Identification Card) *Investigate Businessman's Office. (Clues: Torn Photograph; Prerequisite: Identification Card found) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Family Photograph) *Inform Burt Harding about his father's death. (Prerequisite: Family Photograph restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Black Cherry Nightclub. (Clues: Torn Tabloid, Torn Receipt, Broken Object; Available at start) *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid) *Question Jake Reynolds about his rivarly with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tabloid restored) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Bar Receipt) *Analyze Bar Receipt. (06:00:00) *Ask Justin Cenex why he bought liquor for the victim. (Prerequisite: Bar Receipt analyzed) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Question Howard about his ring in the nightclub. (Prerequisite: Diamond Serial Number analyzed) *Investigate Businessman's Desk. (Clues: Shredded Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Jake) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Theat. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer speaks German) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dance Floor. (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Phone, Newspaper Article; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim's Will) *Quiz Burt about his murdered father's insurance. (Prerequisite: Victim's Will analyzed) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Justin's Phone) *Analyze Justin's Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Justin about the night in the club. (Prerequisite: Justin's Phone analyzed) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Question Cassandra about the newspaper headline. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline unraveled) *Quiz Jake about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cassandra) *Investigate Extinguished Bonfire. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Broken Branch; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Box of Chains) *Examine Box of Chains. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is male) *Examine Broken Branch. (Result: Tree Branch) *Examine Tree Branch. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blonde hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Cassandra Hicks. (Available at start) *Investigate Camp Setup. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Water Jug) *Return the water jug to Cassandra Hicks. (Reward: Wildlife Vest, Wildlife Hat) *Check up on Burt Harding. (Available at start) *Investigate Businessman's Office. (Clues: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Give the photograph back to Burt Harding. (Reward: 12,000 Coins) *Investigate Black Cherry Nightclub. (Clues: Whiskey Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Talk to Justin Cenex. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases